Interruption
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Au, Chandler attends Mckinley, and interruptes Kurt and Blaine's coffee date, contains oblivious!Kurt and possesive!Blaine, small one-shot COMPLETE. Rated T for one swear word.


**A/N I love possessive Blaine, review if you do too3**

Kurt and I were having our usual Tuesday morning coffee date before _he_ showed up. He being Chandler Kiehl.

He was a junior, a year younger than Kurt and I, but he still had the most obvious crush on Kurt, I mean, who wouldn't? but he doesn't exactly keep it discreet.

We both met Chandler in glee when he signed up this year, and from the get-go he was completely enamoured by the mere presence of my boyfriend.

"Oh hey, Kurt" Chandler said in faux surprise, "Fancy seeing you here"

"Hey, Chandler" Kurt greeted politely, "Yeah, I'm here just for a little pick-me-up with Blaine" Kurt smiled brightly at me, gosh he was so cute.

"Yeah, just a little _date_ , you know, like _boyfriends_ do" I sneered,

"Right" Chandler replied, finally addressing me.

Kurt sat and drank timid sips of his coffee whilst we all sat- well Chandler stood- in silence.

"Are you done with that?" Chandler asked, pointing to the coffee cup in Kurt's hand,

"Actually I-"

"Because I can get you another one, Non-fat mocha right?" Chandler cut off, I was speechless, mouth open and medium-drip halfway in the air.

"Well-"

"I'll get you one, my treat" Chandler said, sweetly. It was sickening.

"Really you don't have to-"

"I'll be right back" Chandler replied, strutting off. It was only cute when Kurt did it.

I glanced at Kurt in the corner of my eye to see him in the same position I was moments ago, eyes blown.

"How does he know Kurt's coffee order" I whispered out loud to myself.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, coming out of his mental state.

I could see Chandler approaching our table and when he was in ear-shot I replied, "Nothing, baby" grabbing his hand hand and entwining it with mine, kissing his cheek quickly and smiling brightly. If Kurt thought I was acting different, he didn't mention it.

I could see Chandler grimace at the kiss, and I smirked at him evilly over the coffee cup.

"You know Blaine" Chandler said, pulling a chair quickly from the table next to us and sitting down, "From the Medium-drip that Kurt sometimes orders along with his, I can guess that it is yours"

"Yeah" I replied wearily, where was this going?,

"Well, it has been proven that the ingredients in a Medium-drip can cause wrinkles in the near further and terrible, awful breakouts, and we all know Kurt is a skin-care fanatic, don't we Kurt" Chandler nudged Kurt with his elbow and smiled.

"Really?" Kurt gasped, I rolled my eyes fondly at his gullibility.

"Oh, yes" Chandler nodded, smirking at me.

"Blaine, maybe you should stop drinking those" Kurt turned to me, concerned,

"Don't worry, babe" I put extra emphasis on the 'babe', "Chandler's just messing with you" I turned to Chandler, although I really didn't want to, "Weren't you"

"Yeah, totally" Chandler laughed nervously, I grinned inwardly.

"Gosh, don't do that" Kurt breathed, putting his free hand on his heart.

"Besides" I addressed, "The amount of product you put on my skin, you and I will have absolutely no wrinkles by the time we're in a home together" I could see the jealously bubbling from Chandler,

"I guess you're right" Kurt agreed.

We sat in silence yet again, Kurt basking in the peacefulness, unaware of the dirty looks Chandler and I were sending each other.

"Ive got to go to the mens room" Kurt cut in,

"Miss you already" I teased as he stood up, blushing.

When I made sure Kurt was gone I turned straight to Chandler, "Okay, You've got to back off" I warned,

"And why would I do that?" Chandler sneered, "You don't deserve Kurt",

"And you deserve him?" I countered hotly, "P-lease, You may be fooling Kurt with your innocent attitude but you arnt fooling me" I stated,

"I'm not trying to fool anyone" Chandler replied, looking at his nails,

"Bullshit" I seethed, "You walk around like you're some Golden Boy from an awful chick-flick movie but it isn't working"

"I'll get Kurt in the end" Chandler replied, confidently,

"No you wont" I slammed my hands down on the table, "You will never even touch Kurt because he is _mine_ "

"What's going on here?" Kurt's melodic voice cut in,

"Nothing" I reassured, "Chandler was just leaving" my eyes squinted in his direction,

"Oh really?" Kurt asked innocently,

"Yeah" Chandler whispered, "Got some project" He stood up quickly, "See you around" he called, stumbling out the Lima Bean.

"What was that about?" Kurt sat down,

I grasped his face between my both hands and planted a sweet kiss on his cherry lips, he smiled when we pulled apart and leant his forehead on mine,

"It doesn't matter" I flipped it off, "Lets continue are date" Kurt agreed.


End file.
